The Girl Who Leapt Through Time
by YoureverydayMia
Summary: If you had a chance to go back into Time...would you do it? even if it meant changing how things were? Would you still do it if it effected everything you never thought you treasured until it's gone?
1. Chapter 1

**The girl who leapt through time**

**Brokenrose24**

**Disclaimer: **_**Craig**_** Bartlett, Nick and Viacom** **owns the rights as, this is the only chapter that will have this disclaimer so remember that while reading all the chapters. **

May, 19, summer was finally here and they had three more weeks of school and then its a few months of pure freedom. Sadly for Helga things today were going terribly wrong.

The sleepy girl woke up as the sun blazed down on her, squinting her eyes and trying to block the sun, she slowly sat up and rubs her eyes. 'What time is it' looking at clock she notice that it wasn't even on. The weather was sunny but there was a chance of rain, for now it just looked like a perfect day although there were a lot of clouds today.

"Wait what?" getting up and having a closer look at her alarm clock she screamed, it seem like someone unplugged her alarm clock in the middle of the night.

"MIRIAM!" Helga yelled while running downstairs, the woman in question groggily woke up from the couch looking a little disoriented. "What, huh?"

"Who unplugged my alarm clock?" Helga asked angrily that now she might be late for school…again.

"Oh yeah the plug in the kitchen wasn't working so I went upstairs to use your plug for my blender and I forgot sweetie" she said trying to sound playful, like it was no big deal.

"Crimeny Miriam there is other plugs in the house, there's one right there" Helga said pointing to the one by Bob's lazy-boy chair.

"Oh so that's where it was" Miriam replied in surprise, Helga rolled her eyes and decided to find out what time was it; feeling a rush of fear when she notices that she was indeed very late for class. Running upstairs and changing, she picked up her book bag and swung it over her shoulder and left the house.

Right when she got close to the bus stop she notice the bus was still there, trying to catch it she ran with all her might only to have the bus start moving again. Helga pound on the back of the bus so the driver would stop, but sadly he kept driving; deciding to run to school Helga couldn't stop to think how the rest of the day might not go well since the start of it was getting bad by the minute.

The rain that started to fall confirmed her thoughts. "This is just GREAT, I didn't even bring an umbrella."

Then finally after a few minutes she was able to see the school at a distance, as she ran she notice that Arnold was getting out of the bus along with Lila, something must had made Lila trip and almost fall but luckily Arnold caught her before she fell. The oh so perfect girl turn around while Arnold was still holding her, they both looked at each other and said something but Helga wasn't sure what they had said since she was a bit of distance from the pair.

'What does he SEE in her? All he ever thinks about is LI-LA! So what if the girl is all sweet and polite, big deal!'

After finally crossing the street Helga was so busy watching Arnold and Lila walk up the stairs together that she didn't notice that she had trip on the corner edge of the side walk just as Lila had only a moment ago, the only difference this time there was no one to save her.

As she fell on the floor her face was met with water, Right then the bus started to depart and Helga was now all covered from mud from the bus, Turning around and sitting on her butt she notice that she cut her knee when she fell down. Looking at herself covered in mud, then looking at her bleeding knee she knew right there that today was officially the worst day ever.

"Helga are you alright?" Helga lift her head to see her best friend standing there trying to offer her hand to help her up.

"Yeah Phoebs, just peachy" she said while taking hold of Phoebe's hand and standing up, feeling a sting from her knee.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse's office and get a band aid" Phoebe suggest.

"I've gotten worst cuts then this but if it would make you happy I guess I can go"

"Can you believe it? We're going to be six graders soon" Phoebe said feeling giddy at the aspect of becoming a sixth grader. They were both heading inside the school, Helga walked to her locker while rolling her eyes at her best friend's happiness.

"Doi Phoebe, I can't wait to torment the little fourth graders, that would be-"

"wrong, I don t think that s a good idea Helga" Helga turn around; about to tell off whoever interrupt her conversation. She didn't expect the person to be Goody two shoes himself; the wet blanket of the school, her one true love Arnold.

It's been a year and a half since the whole FTI thing happened. They decided to dismiss what happened on top of the FTI building but both did not forget it. Helga went back to being the bully who picked on everyone including Arnold. Arnold went back to ignoring her but every once in a while his mind would go back to that one moment in time; the moment both were alone ontop of a certain building, the day the bully became more in Arnold's eyes. The moment was shocking, unbelievable and yet it didn't make sense to him but somewhere deep in his mind…it did.

Both kids weren't t the same with each other, as a matter of fact there was some distance between them and awkwardness. They both helped each other whenever the situation called for it but in the end they always looked the other way while blushing and tried to pretend everything was back to normal. No one seem to notice it though except for Phoebe and Gerald but both kids decided that it was something their friend's had to work out themselves.

Both twelve year olds started to change, now Arnold was as tall as Helga but still not tall enough. Helga was now a woman, she just starting getting her period which of course startled her and the distressing result was the fact that no one was there to explain the situation to her. For a whole day she actually believed she was dying a slow death, went to Arnold s house only to be stop by Phoebe who had figured it out; thank god!

When both her sister and Miriam came home they both screamed and gave her a big hug telling her how proud they were for becoming a woman. They embarrass her by taking her shopping for pads and buying her more underwear and women's perfumes for the special occasion. Helga's personality didn't change; she was still the rough tomboy who pushed students against lockers and boss everyone around.

Nowadays she wore a blue cap but used her old pink ribbon as a choker or some other use for it. She now wears yellow jeans and pink sneakers. Still kept her pigtails as for Arnold; he still gave advice to everyone, worn his blue hat and instead of his usual pants he wears jeans and a red shirt along with a dark blue plaid thin jacket, the only reason noticeable was his height, he was still skinny but he had a little bit of muscle from playing baseball and doing other sports. His hair was the same cornfield blonde but it was longer and fell down his shoulders in which Helga thought the look just made him even cuter and he now has his parents living with him. Other than that they were still the same when it came to personality wise.

After the whole class went to Central America for their field trip, Arnold had gone by himself to find his parents only later to discover that Helga, Phoebe and Gerald had follow him. The kids had dealt with difficult obstacles and had all saved each other's saves. Helga actually saved Arnold from falling off a cliff. When she pulled him up both stood close to each other breathing hard from the shock and the adrenaline pumping their hearts.

They both stood there still holding onto each other while staring at the other person, to both it felt awkward and yet really nice. Helga was swooning while Arnold was confused at the feelings he felt. He admitted to himself that it felt so nice to be holding her like he was, she felt so soft and he couldn't stop himself from staring at her Sapphire eyes.

'Why hadn't I notice how beautiful her eyes were' Arnold thought while getting lost in them. Meanwhile Helga was staring at the boy of her dreams, her guard was down completely and to be honest, she didn't want to put it up even though she knew he would find out what she truly felt. Arnold knew her secret but they both dismissed it like it was a sick joke.

Leaning forward Arnold felt the wind blow making Helga's pigtails blow towards him and he notice that she smelled so sweet, like vanilla but much sweeter, without thinking about it he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent then open his eyes to see her with the most softest look he ever seen on her, the wind kept blowing at both of them making their clothes move along with their hair.

In a quiet voice Arnold had to ask one question that had been nagging him in the back of his head.

"Why?" Licking his lips feeling like they felt dry he began to finish his question "Why did you save me?"

Helga's eyes widen at his question and for a moment she couldn't think of an answer, knowing full well that Gerald and Phoebe were still in the jungle searching for them and that they might interrupt this moment and find both of their friends in a peculiar position.

"I…I ah…I guess maybe because…" she look down for a moment then when she bring her eyes back up to stare into his eyes, his heart stopped for a moment. "Maybe because I don't hate you"

Arnold took a step forward but then notices a noise from below, he look down at both of their feet and finally saw that the ground they were standing on was crumbling. Both screamed as Helga jumped on him, the ground caved in and they were falling.

'Now is not the time to think about that' Helga thought trying not to get caught up in the moment of the memory

Ever since then they never talked about it but he would always have that in the back of his mind and the regret of not talking about it, instead they both swept it under the rug.

Helga glared at her football headed god and for a moment stared back into his green eyes.

"Boy, you're still such a wet blanket; not that it's any of your business football head, but when I become a six grader I'm going to keep up the tradition of bullying the stupid fourth graders. It's been a major rule pass down and I'm going to uphold it "

"Do you think its right to treat them like wolfgang has treated us?" Arnold said trying to reason with her; knowing full well that she was always going to be hard to understand. He knew deep down she was a good person but her insecurities would always build that wall to protect herself from harm, problem was…she didn't know it was causing her harm, he also wish she let her pride down just so he can become closer to her as a friend.

'I know she's just putting up a front but I wish she didn't have to all the time' Arnold thought sadly.

"YES because its tradition Arnoldo! Besides it would be fun to have someone else pay for everything we had to"

"I still think it's wrong" giving up the fight but then he changed topic after looking at her soaked clothing and mud that clingy onto it. "So why are you all muddy?"

Helga rolled her eyes and scowled "I was running late to school and forgot to take an umbrella and fell on some mud; you got a problem with that?"

Arnold cast his eyes down and shook his head "Whatever you say Helga" and proceed to walk away and catch up with Gerald.

The school bell had rung and everyone starting to go inside their own classrooms, Helga waited until no one remains outside.

'Arnold, what a geek, what a goody-know-it-all...how I despise him...and yet... '  
Helga dashes behind a wall can and pulls out her locket, staring at it with a silly goofy smile.

"I love him, I adore him, always thinking about others and trying to do the right then. Oh my angel, one day I shall break feel of my shell and this foolish pride and shower you with my love and admiration! Oh day my love, one day'"

Hearing wheezing in the background Helga sigh and glared but unlike the other times she didn't punch him in the face; while they were all in the jungle Brainy was the one who helped her when she started to lose hope in ever being with Arnold. She was alone in the jungle, their classmates were all laughing and talking by the camp fire but she didn't feel like upholding her mask. So she left the camp and walked into the jungle where she finally saw a rock like cliff that showed her the beauty of the jungle. Helga felt at peace being here, like if she could she would live here for the rest of her life, she wasn't a camper type of girl however this place really did feel like home for some odd reason. Maybe it was the adventurer part of her that had her feeling like this.

The jungle was like a heaven; green all around her, the most beautiful flowers and plants, feeling the blow and carrying the scent of nature she closed her eyes. Looking up and staring at the moon and stars.

"Oh how I wish you were here with me my love, but alas you can never be with me" A tear slipped down her cheek and landed on a flower that was near her.

Oh beautiful starlit night

Why can't I be as beautiful?

Why must I be cruel and always fight?

Alas the journey is almost done

Yet I still haven't told him

That in my heart it tells me he's the one

What if he'll never loves me?

And what if I never tell him?

Unlock heart and give him the key?

I don't deserve such a kind caring but as this

Nor love, because the Pataki's are power hungry

We don't deserve a romantic, emotional bliss

Nor do I deserve to have one last kiss

She said sadly feeling more tears pour down her cheeks, she took out her locket that now has been tied around her neck by her pink bow. After falling off the cliff she ended up losing her hair bands so now her hair was left down. Untying it and staring into the eyes of the boy she had loved since she was in preschool. Closing her eyes and feeling the wind blow her long blonde hair, she open her eyes and stood back while she finally came to a decision.

'It's time to give up on him, he'll just see me as a friend or a bully, I was a fool to believe he'll ever see me as something more' feeling her throat tighten she then got ready to throw her locket along with her pink bow off the cliff until someone grabbed her wrist, she turn around, her hair flying all in all directions from the sudden movement. Her eyes widen when she realized who grabbed her wrist.

It was Brainly…of all people.

He wheezed a bit then said something she'll never forget "…Don't….ever…let go of love…everyone deserves to be loved, even you"

After that they became friends…sorta.

Helga started to hit him less and less during year; instead they would talk about Arnold or whatever popped in their head. Helga learned that Brainy pretty much knew everything about her because he was in love with her but he already told her that he knew how she felt about Arnold. He also told her that he would never get in between them, Brainy was a geek and always will be but Helga knew that he was a cool guy in his own right and if he needed anything she would help him…of course then she would have to cover up her kindness which luckily Brainy knew she would.

"um…hi" he said waving his hand.

Helga smiled and nodded then felt surprised when he took out a handkerchief "Um…here" he said giving it to her then he walked to class, Helga wiped the mud off of her as best as she could before going to class.

Class was boring but finally it was lunch time; as soon as the bell had rung Helga stood up and reaches for her lunch box only to discover that she forgot it at home.

'The day just can't get worst' she thought darkly, finally she walked into the lunch room and sat at her usual table waiting for Phoebe to get done getting her food.

As the little Japanese girl sat on the table she notice that Helga didn't have a lunch box and asked what had happen. "I forgot it at home'

"Well you can share mine if you want"

"Nah, don't worry about it Phoebs I'll survive"

Helga glance towards the lunch line and saw tall hair boy talking to a blonde sixth grader, curiously Helga raised her eyebrow and asked "So is that Geraldo is talking to?" at the mention of the boy's nickname Phoebe turn around to see that indeed he was laughing and having a fun time talking to some girl. Feeling a bit jealous but trying to hide it, Phoebe shrugged and looked away. "I don't care"

Helga smirked knowing full well how Phoebe felt about Mr. Urban Legend himself.

The two always flirted with each other but never really admitted their feelings, they both would dance with each other at parties and would always give that look to each other thinking that no one notices it; but Helga always knew that Phoebe and Gerald were meant for each other.

She also knew that if Gerald wanted to live…he would stop flirting with the blonde sixth grader.

Helga notice that Phoebe kept looking back at the couple and she gasp when she saw both of them sit together at the same table. Trying not to react Phoebe looked and bit harshly into sandwich then she normally would eat it.

'If he keeps this up, he's going to have to answer to O'Betsy' Helga thought while keeping her eye on the couple. No matter what anyone says, Helga and Phoebe would always stick by each other no matter what happens. They both had a bond that no one really understood; people would ask Phoebe why she would remain friends with Helga.

Phoebe would always smile and say that Helga is always there for her and leave it at that. Their bond was so deep that when Helga directing a play for the school and both Arnold and Gerald were missing, Helga started crying thinking her life was ruin because her play was going so badly and without the boys playing their roles which in return Phoebe cried also feeling Helga's pain.

Though Helga never told Phoebe about the true meaning of her "Ice cream" obsession but both girls already knew in which lead Helga to use the code name "Chocolate" whenever she talk to Phoebe about her own…obsession.

Some people would just assume they were talking about food instead of the boys they secretly liked which was fine by them.

It seem like Gerald was getting a little too comfortable with the sixth grader, Arnold was sitting next to Lila which of course got Helga extreme jealous in which Phoebe notice but kept quiet about it.

The bell had rung and the next hour was dull and boring but luckily recess was here. Both girls walked outside while kids were running past them to get outside.

"Why do you think…um…chocolate…was talking to her about?" Phoebe asked still feeling bothered by the fact that some sixth grader was getting all chummy with her crush.

"She might just be someone he knows or maybe she's new or something"

"Helga…school is almost finish in three weeks, I don't think she'd transfer at a time like this"

"I don't know Phoebs, maybe he was just being nice to her, you know Arnold's kindness might be rubbing off on him"

'Although he's not going to have any teeth if he keeps talking to that blonde bimbo' Helga thought feeling the need to protect her best friend's heart. Abruptly something grabbed Helga's attention; she saw Arnold and Lila sitting on the bench together both talking; now the sight wasn't noticeable until she saw Arnold put his arm around. Lila leaned in putting her face on his chest and hugged him back while he rubbed her back.

"AHHH"

Turning around just in time to see a red blur; flying right into her knocking Helga into the hard ground and feeling a heavy weight on her, the pain on her stomach didn't help much after the boy finally landed on top of it.

"I'm okay" Eugene said still seeing stars, Helga groaned and sat up finally figuring out what hit her.

"You won't be if you don't get OFF!"

Eugene's eyes widen and get out off as fast as he could but sadly he accidently put more pressure on Helga's stomach making her groan and feel even more pain than before.

"I'm sorry Helga, it was an accident"

Laying her head back on the ground and looking up and the sky, which she notice was starting to clear up as the sun started to shine again. 'This just isn't my day' she thought.

"Helga, are you okay?" Phoebe asked bending down and looking at her friend with a worry expression on her face.

Finally getting up and feeling even more pain on her stomach knowing full well that she was going to have a nasty bruise.

"I'll be fine once I kill Eugene"

"But it was just an accident Helga and he did say he's sorry" looking up she saw Arnold standing close to her, glaring at him she finally gotten up. Lila must have left because she was nowhere in sight.

"Eugene is always causing "accidents"

"Yeah but he said he was sorry"

"Well sorry doesn't cut it hair boy" Finally she stomp away to have some time for herself, sitting down behind a trash can she sigh "This day is so not my day, I mean Crimeny, I woke up late, missed the bus, got soaked and muddy, forgot my lunch, being hit by klutz-o there and now this thing with Arnold hugging Lila…this is NOT my day."

Meanwhile Phoebe was talking to Rhonda and the other girls when she notices that yet again Gerald was talking to the blonde girl. Her perfect curly blonde hair blew with the wind, she smiled showing off her white teeth and her eyes were a light brown. The girl seemed perfect, it was no wonder why Gerald seem so smitten by her.

'She's too perfect and what am I? It's been years and it seems that maybe I misjudge how he felt about me. I'm nowhere near perfect' Phoebe thought sadly.

She turn her head and saw that Lila just came back to sit next to Arnold again, The girl then lower her head down and Arnold put his hand on her chin and lift her head up and starting to say something. It seems like everyone started to whisper amongst themselves at the odd scene.

"I think there is something going on with them" Nadine whisper loudly to Rhonda.

Both Lila and Arnold had distance themselves for a while after the whole 'I don't like you like you, I just like you' Ordeal. Actually it was the day when Arnold used Gerald's sister in order to get Lila to like him like him. However it backfired when the guilt consumed him and he ended up apologizing to both girls. After that it seems like him and Lila were just friends but now it seem like maybe they weren't just friends anymore.

'Poor Helga'

Speaking of which she also notice that Helga was nowhere in sight, feeling a bit bad for her but also feeling the same way about a certain boy.

'Maybe it's time to get over our…obsessions'

The class awaited Mr. Simmons to start teaching, not really caring much because summer was almost here and they were already tired of being in school.

"Okay class it's time to discuss our new "special" class project"

"Awww" everyone groaned not waiting to do another project

"Come on class, this project will be most of your grade so this is important" Mr. Simmons said trying to hype the children up.

"This really bites" Stinky said putting his head on the desk.

"Now, now children, this is going to be a fun assignment for everyone; today I want everyone to pair into couples of boy and girl."

Everyone paired up but it left Helga and Arnold without a pair. Sighing Arnold stood up and walk towards Helga.

"Do you want to pair up?" He asked, Helga rolled her eyes and said "I guess we really don t have much of a choice football head, so whatever floats your boat"

Arnold pulled his desk towards her and sat down.

"Okay in this assignment we're going to do some research on the life of a couple. I want everyone to ask some personal questions to each other, you will be a married couple and you have to get to know the other person and they have to know you. We'll be doing this assignment for two weeks"

"TWO WEEKS?" Harold shouted. His partner was Rhonda but he didn't t like the idea of being married to her for two weeks.

"Yes Harold, this project will tell us how to express ourselves and connect with another, it will show us how to work together with someone and show teamwork. So you ll act like a married couple for two weeks, I've written some questions to ask your partner. After school try to spend some time with your partner and write an essay about what you learned, what you did and where did you go "

'Married? To Arnold? This must be a dream come true' Helga thought with a dreamy look on her face.

'Married? To HELGA? This must be a nightmare!' Arnold thought but as he shift the corner of his eye her notice a dreamy look on Helga s face. Carefully he turns his head and just stared at her.

'What is she thinking about?' A sudden flash of the confession on top of FTI appeared in his head. The words echo in his mind and he suddenly felt the warmth of her lips against his.

Turning away and trying to remind calm. 'Sometimes I feel like I need to know...we should have talk about this instead of dismissing it as the heat of the moment' Arnold thought to himself.

Ever since then he couldn't stop thinking about it, over the past year and a half he began to think of Helga more and more. It sometimes drove him crazy; he wasn't in love with her just curious. One minute she acts like she likes him, then becomes a bully then tells him that she s been in love with him for years, then she goes back and bully him all over again.

He felt mix feelings every time he was near her.

Sighing Arnold decided to change his train of thoughts and began to think about his valentine's day, when he arrange a date with Ruth. When he got to know her she seem a little too self center, she thought only of herself and she wasn't what he expected. Then he had to run to his other date, Cecil.

She was a beautiful blonde hair girl that had hid her sapphire eye but he saw her other eye, she was sweet, polite, she had a laugh of an angel. At the end when she found out about him running back and forth with Ruth, she set him in his place. He liked that about her, she had a passionate fire within her.

Then the real Cecil showed up and things changed. He questioned who she was but she told him that she couldn't tell him...if anything...he regrets not demanding her to tell him.

He let her go that night and ever since then...he s always thought about her.

He walked away that night and just like Cinderella, he had her red shoe, he never threw it away because it reminded him of her.

'Oh Arnold my love' Helga thought sadly. She thought of all the times she had helped Arnold out, she gave up everything in the name of love and yet she had nothing in return. Sure she had him being nice to her but as much as she liked it...she also wanted more.

She was far more mature then everyone in her class, she knew more then she let onto. While everyone held hands and kissed on the cheek, Helga knew that she wanted to be loved, not liked. She wanted to be kissed on the lips...again.

She wanted to hug and hold him and tell him that she loves him. However in the real world she couldn't t.

Too chicken to even be nice to him for a while...how am I going to last for two weeks?

As much as she enjoyed the thought of spending time with her love she knew that if she tried to be nice to him he'll just be mean to her...because it happened before. When they both were doing their egg project; they fought the whole time and she was trying so badly to be nice to him but things didn't work out.

"Okay Helga, Listen I know you don t like me and all but I really want to get an A in this assignment so we have to work together" Arnold finally said bringing Helga out of her thoughts.

"Whatever" she mumbled crossing her arms.

Eugene passed out the sheets of questions to the class.

Helga grabbed her sheet and took out her purple pen.

"Okay...What s your favorite number?" She asked already knowing it from when Arnold had done Rhonda s marriage Origami predictor.

"My favorite number is five, how about yours?"

"Mine is three"

"Why three?'

"Why five? Geez"

"Sorry"

"So what s your favorite hobby?" Arnold asked after writing down her question, he just wanted to keep moving along but he had a feeling that he may say the wrong thing and they'll end up fighting. It was hard being her friend and yet he couldn't ask her anything in fear she might get mad at him.

'Sometimes I wonder why I try'

"Where do you see yourself in ten years from now football head?" Helga asked while twirling her pen.

"Um…I guess I'd be traveling around the world with my parents, learning about new places. What about you?"

Helga thought about it, she didn't feel like telling him her dreams of becoming a novelist or a poet who also travels around the world so instead she answered what she always answers whenever someone wanted to know of her future career choice. "I'm going to become powerful, money hungry lawyer or a CEO or something"

Arnold stared at her with shock not believing that she would choose to be that but then again it did suit her.

"What do you like to do on weekends and/or in your spare time?" Helga asked writing down the answer for his last question.

"I play baseball, go to the arcade, skate board or go to Gerald's house"

"I do the same except I watch Wrestle Mania and go to Phoebe's house or ride my bike"

Arnold found it interesting that he was learning more about her, even though she was acting a bit moody towards him.

At times like this he enjoyed the little information she gave him about herself; as Arnold read the next question he blushed hard and felt his throat dry.

Helga notices his reaction and looked down at her sheet reading what had caused him that reaction until she read it. Both were quite and yet they knew that had to ask this question. Arnold took a deep breath and asked.

"How do you feel about having children and how many do you want us to have?" Feeling his face heating up, he tried not to look at Helga.

"Um…w-well…" She stammered not believing she had to answer this. "I guess if I had to be married to a paste for brains like you…maybe having children would be a bad thing"

Arnold's eyes widen in shock and he felt a bit hurt by that comment. "Why don't you want kids?" he asked trying to figure her out.

"Look, do you honestly think I'd be a good mother?" Helga asked glaring at the boy next to her.

Arnold looked at her and asked "I think you would be a good mother, I mean as long as you give the child love and take care of it then nothing can go wrong"

Helga felt her heart beat fast and inwardly swoon after hearing that but she knew that she couldn't let him know how much his words affected her.

"Crimeny Arnoldo, do you honestly think that I'd be able to give my child love?" she said but deeply she was hurting herself by saying this. 'How can I give a child love when I don't even love myself' she thought sadly.

Arnold stared at her and for a moment he sworn he saw her face become sad but then she put her mask up and the expression was gone.

The bell had rung just in time and everyone left the classroom, Helga walked to her locker and grabbed her books and slammed her locker door and was greeted by Arnold. "DON'T EVER SNEAK UP ON ME!" She screamed feeling her heart pound from being startled by him.

"I'm sorry, listen I just wanted to know if I can walk you home, I mean we can still do our assignment while walking to your house"

'Oh my…Arnold wants to walk me HOME? Ah my love! You're a truly the sweetest boy I have ever know' Helga couldn't stop staring at his piercing emerald eyes; she then put on her mask and rolled her eyes. "Whatever floats your boat football head" Walking out the door and knowing he was right behind her. She turns around when she heard him start asking a question from the sheet he had in his hand.

"So where do we live?" he asked taking a pen out, his sheet was on a clipboard so it was easily to write everything down while he was walking.

"I don't know, your house"

"Why mine?"

"Do you honestly want to live in my house? With Big Bob?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Her comment brought a flashback of the dream he had of marrying Helga and ending up living with her family and working at her father's beeper company. He shuddered at the mere thought.

"Yeah maybe your right"

"Glad you notice, although I am ALWAYS right" She said smirking and crossing her arms while walking down the school's steps.

Arnold ignored that comment knowing that if he said anything…

"What is the one thing you regret the most in your life?" This question had Helga stop walking suddenly. Arnold notices this reaction and for once was glad he had the excuse to ask her something personal.

'I wonder what is it that she regrets?' he thought to himself.

"I regret being paired with the likes of you, hair boy" she said turning around and glaring at him. Arnold sent her a glare back feeling a bit angry at her hostility towards him.

"I can said the same"

Both stood there glaring at each other, some of their classmates were watching as things started to heat up.

"Well football head that is good to know, why would I be married to a geeky airhead like you?"

"You know sometimes I don't know why I even think there is anything good about you" As soon as those words poured out of Arnold's mouth he regretted them.

The fire in her Sapphire eyes burn with even more anger, forgetting to control herself and what she was about to say she shouted back to him when he finally turn around to head home. "There is nothing good about me, but at least I don't go around thinking everyone is going to be okay, face it football head…the reason why you have no girls after your is because your just a silly boy who is the biggest dork around. No wonder Lila turns you down every chance she's got."

Something snapped, the air around the front of the school changed, everyone felt the tension and anger and for a moment the other kids who were witnessing this event stepped back. Phoebe's eyes and mouth open in pure shock, never had Helga said such a cruel thing to Arnold, this wasn't something petty like his hair, head or clothes…no this went beyond it.

Suddenly without being able to neither process nor see him, Helga felt something push her down on the floor; she looked up and saw Arnold, anger evident in his eyes, for a moment she felt scared but then heard Harold yell. "A-A-Arnold pushed Helga?"

Turning her head to stare back at Arnold, 'He just pushed me to the ground…what happen to my innocent boy wonder?' she started to hear the other kids taunt her for being pushed by him and suddenly her love for him had been pushed aside and rage was placed. Her pride was at stake and she couldn't just sit here and be teased at. She worked way too hard to keep up her image of being the bully, the one who took control of everyone.

She stood up glaring at Arnold, feeling her fist clutch, her body shake with rage and her eyes narrowed at her once dream boy. Finally she did something she would regret for the rest of her life, She release O'Besty and the five avengers, punching him hard in the stomach, Arnold double over in pain dropping his clipboard on the floor, Helga was in shock when she notice what she had done, she had hurt the boy she loved so deeply because of her foolish pride.

'I just punched Arnold…In the stomach! My love, I don't deserve you, I'm so sorry!'

The moment felt like it happen in slow motion, she held her breath and her own cry when she saw wetness fall down on the ground, and Arnold held his stomach and silently sob. Helga's heart tighten at the sight, she felt like a monster.

"YOU, MISS PATIAKI" A voice boomed behind her, she spin around to see Principal Wartz as he walked near the scene. "In my Office NOW"

Sitting in the cold office Helga was an emotional wreak, she couldn't believe what she had done, she always threaten Arnold but never follow through in her threats. Yet she broke that today and chosen to stick to her own stupid pride. The whole thing could have turned out better if she had just been nice and answered the questions without having her guard up.

'I…I really don't deserve you my love; maybe it's better off if you were with Lila…at least she'll treat you better than me,' letting a tear slip down her cheek, she took out her locket and felt her heart tighten.

"I'm sorry"

Right then Principal Wartz walks in, Helga wiped her tear and quickly put her locked away.

"Miss Pataki, I do not approve of this behavior from you, I am very disappointed in you"

'I am too' she thought sadly.

"I'm going to call your parents and I want you to clean every classroom in this school for the rest of this school year because what you have done today is unacceptable and against our schools rules."

"Okay" Helga said feeling like his "punishment" wasn't enough to make up for what she had done.

"You may go home, tomorrow you'll report at seven O' clock for detention and then start cleaning the classrooms after school.

Walking home was like waiting for a slow death, Helga met up with a lot of her classmates; glares were shot at her. She heard Rhonda say "I can't believe she did that, she's such a monster"

'I deserve that' she thought walking home, upon opening her door she heard her father's yell. "YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE MISSY! Report to the trophy room pronto"

Sighing and walking into the room Helga met with both Miriam and Bob.

"You punched a kid? What's the matter with you Olga!"

"It's Helga dad"

"You darn right you are"

"This would have never happened with Olga, B" Miriam said while drinking her smoothie.

"That's right Miriam; she wouldn't, so go upstairs to your room little lady and think about what you did"

The night was spent in the dark without eating any dinner, just sitting in her closet and staring at everything she had created about the boy she just punched. Her head hurt from crying so much but even when she did stop, she would start up again until she finally turn onto her right side and pull her knees up to her stomach, assuming the fetal position as she fell asleep with tears still rolling down her eyes.

The next day she woke up feeling pain all over her body from laying on the hard floor, shivering from the cold Helga got up and rubbed her eyes, finally as if remembering the events of last night she sadly sigh and stood up getting ready for school. Luckily she woke up extra early because of going to bed so early.

She got ready and left the house to start her detention, knowing full well that things were going to be difficult. She decided to take her bike since she didn't have any bus money today and Miriam had been hounding her to ride it for a while now. She walk into Principal Wartz office and saw him busy playing with toy animals. Raising her eyebrow and clearing her throat, the adult looked up and quickly put his toys in his desk and slammed it close. Clearing his own throat he proceeded to tell her the rules of being in detention; although she already knew the rules from when Phoebe gave detention everyone in their class after becoming a hall monitor in fourth grade.

So Helga sat in one of the classrooms that Principal Wartz had put her in, she was just thinking about how she should face Arnold, she was nervous to see him.

'Would he glare at me? Ignore me? I'm sorry my angel, I really am and I wish I can take everything back.'

Finally an hour passed and that meant it was time to head to Mr. Simon's classroom

Helga walked into her classroom dreading the fact that she already knew everyone was going to say something about how cruel and uncaring she was to Arnold yesterday. She knew she deserved it and she also knew that she would have to see Arnold again and work with him on the project…unless he changed partner. She felt her heart stop and the guilt was so overwhelming it almost made her want to cry hard but she stood her ground.

Instantly she heard the whispers of her peers and as she past Rhonda she heard "Look what the cat dragged in, a heartless monster"

Helga ignored the remark and waited for Arnold to walk through the door, but sadly the class started and he was not present. Helga sigh and decided that today she would not open her math book and see the item that resemble her love nor would she take out her locket. She did not deserve to see an angel today and maybe not ever.

After class had ended Phoebe walked towards Helga with a sad expression on her face; knowing how badly Helga felt and how guilty she was feeling.

"Helga, I know you feel guilty about what you done, maybe you should just give Arnold some time and then go and apologize to him"

"He won't listen to me Phoebs"

"Just give him some time… why don't you go to the parade today, they are having a flower parade near downtown, maybe you should go and see it, take your mind off of things"

"I don't think I want to see some fruity la de da flower parade"

"Well do you want to go home and deal with your parents? Or spend some time by yourself while getting some fresh air"

'She has a point' Helga thought thinking about it for a moment longer

"I guess it doesn't sound too bad"

Phoebe put her hand on Helga shoulder and smiled softly at her "Things will work out"

"So what are you doing today?"

"I'm going to meet Gerald up at Gerald's field for the game"

'Oh yeah…we had a game today'

"You're not invited to come, Pataki" Gerald said glaring at Helga while coming behind Phoebe and putting his arm around her shoulders shocking the small girl and making her blush at the close contact.

"Don't worry hair boy, I wasn't going to" Helga said hotly grabbing her bag and walking out of the classroom.

She walked into janitor's room, left her bag in there and began to pick up all the cleaning supplies she needed.

After spending two hours cleaning all the rooms, she was finally almost done. She was in Mr. Simon's classroom cleaning the windows when she hears a knock on the door. She turns around to see Mr. Simons.

"Helga, I wanted to speak to you about yesterday he said closing the door behind him.

"What about it?"

"Well I feel like you should maybe tell Arnold that you are sorry, I know you have a good heart and I know you care about him"

Helga made a un-lady like snort "As if"

Mr. Simons sigh and finally replied "If that's true then you wouldn't be writing such wonderful poems about him."

Helga's hand froze as she slowly turns around feeling caught red handed. "Look, I've always known that those poems were about him and I notice you like to pick on him more so then the other kids. You shouldn't have to keep him in distance from you. I think maybe you should re-think your actions because you might end up losing someone very special to you."

Helga sigh and slowly lower her hand that was wiping the glass window, she sat at one of the desk and replied "he's never going to forgive me"

"You just need to give him some time, I'm sure Arnold will come around but when he does, you need to show him how special you think he is; start by treating him nicely and being his friend"

"And ruin my reputation?"

"Well Helga it's neither that or lose him forever" Walking towards the door Mr. Simons open it and turn to look at Helga.

"It's your choice, but remember that if you don't let your walls down right now, you might end up being alone and I know you don't want that" with that he left Helga along to ponder his words.

'I hate to admit it but he's right, I need to stop being such a coward and tell Arnold how I really feel…or at least be a better person to him.'

Walking towards the desk to grab the bucket of water she notices a necklace on the ground. It looked ancient; the necklace is composed of five sliver eye-shape figures and green glass beads. The eye shape figures consist of hollow, ribbed tubes gradually decreasing in length, soldered together. The eye shapes reminded her of her football head, then again pretty much everything did. The color beads of the necklace reminded her of Arnold's emerald eyes.

'Finders keepers' she thought slipping the necklace around her neck.

After cleaning the last classroom; she just needed to clean the bathrooms and she was pretty much done for today…

'This is so gross, of all the things' Helga thought while trying not to throw up from the smell; after she was done with the girls bathroom she dreaded going into the boys. Knocking and hearing no answer she walked in shock to find the bathroom so…disgusting. Unlike the girls bathroom the boys walls were rusted and dirty, the stalls had writing on it and some of the paint were coming off. The sink and floor was soaked as if someone took a dog a bath and the animal decided to dry itself off. It seems the girl's bathroom was the most decent thing in school.

After finishing the boy's bathroom she walk down to the office, Principal Wartz had her sign her name stating that she did the job and she walked out of the school.

Unlocking her bike and getting on it she decided to head down to the parade, not feeling like going home and playing baseball was out since everyone was mad at her. The bike she rode was a gift from her sister a year ago, on her birthday Phoebe had come by to give her a present of course Olga was there and made a big deal about getting her a present.

'It's not like Miriam or Bob even remembers my birthday anyway, so why did she have to make a fess about it'

The bike she was given is pink with a basket in the front, of course Helga torn the basket off feeling like it was way too girly for her taste. Riding down the street and feeling the wind blow her face she sped up and past Arnold's house trying so hard to hold the tears. The sight of his house made her heart and throat tighten.

'How can he ever forgive me? I am a monster, I wish he retaliate back; I would have let him because I deserve it'

She wipes her cheek already feeling wetness slide down her face. As she turn her head she saw the bank's clock read: 3:47pm

"I hope I'm in time to at least to see the parade"

She sigh when she saw that she had to go up a hill, so she sped up even faster and rode over the hill, finally as she gotten closer to the parade and she tried to slow down her bike but something was wrong.

'What's wrong with my brakes?' the bike kept up with the speed and no matter how much Helga tried she couldn't stop it nor slow it down.

"WATCH OUT!" She screamed by trying so hard not to hit all the people in her way, turning her bike from the left to the right and avoiding hitting the people. Some people cursed her and some just yelled at her to stop.

"IF I COULD I WOULD' she answered back at whoever yelled at her to stop.

Her sapphire eyes widen when she notice that she was heading towards the train tracks, the Crossing Gate suddenly started to go down indicating that a train was indeed coming.

Scared out of her mind she couldn't help but see flashbacks of her life and her love for Arnold, The day she met him, the times she had shared with him and even the date she had when she acted like his pen pal Cecil; suddenly she closed her eyes as her bike hit the Crossing Gate breaking it in the process as her bike's front tire hit the track sending Helga flying forward off her bike.

Helga felt like she was flying in air in slow motion, hearing the train's loud whistle and knowing that it sounded so close to her. Closing her eyes as she knew in her heart that this was the end of the road for her; no more seeing her family, talking to her best friend or playing baseball with her friends, most of all no more seeing Arnold.

Behind her closed eyes she imaged his boyish smile and piercing emerald eyes, while standing there with his hands in his jean pockets and beside of him with her arm holding his arm was Lila smiling sweetly at him. Helga felt a tear slip down her face knowing that even though she might not survive this; at least she'll be happy knowing that he will finally be happy

Without her


	2. Chapter 2

**The girl who leapt through time**

**Brokenrose24**

**Chapter 2**

The Sawyer household is filled with tension and silence; the two people just stared at each other, the older adult expressing certain guilt for having to tell his daughter something this major. The young girl sat on the couch with her head down feeling sad by the news. The moment she lift her head and softly smiled at her father, he knew she was putting on her strong face.

"Well father, this new is ever so wonderful. I apologize for the moment of silence it has taken me to respond but I'm oh so sure that as long as you're happy there is nothing to be worried about"

"Lila, you know how much I loved your mother and when she…left us; I wasn't able to move on for the longest time and now I found someone who I can be with." Her father replied. Getting on his knee and putting his hand on his little girl's shoulder he gave her a smile.

"I will always love your mother, no one can replace her in my heart and I will always remember her just by looking at you. You look just like and you smile like her; so please, don't feel like this is a bad thing. I love you Lila"

The young red head softly let her tears fall down her cheeks, she then nodded and lean in to hug her father.

"I love you too"

After they both hugged Lila started to get ready for school, hoping she could make it through the day without crying. The news about her father and his girlfriend getting married were shocking; she knew her father dated and the woman was very nice to her and it had been fun getting to know her, but when her father told her that they would be married… well, she couldn't help the pain in her chest; she always wanted her father to be happy but the moment the news fell on her, it was like her whole world was shattering.

Her mother had died when Lila was seven years old; as sad as it was, she didn't let anyone see how much this affected her. She carried on hoping that things will get better and that, giving some time, the pain will not be as bad as it was.

Grabbing her umbrella she left her house after quickly saying goodbye to her father; the walk to the bus stop was taking her a little longer than the pace she would normally walk. Then again, she wasn't in a particular hurry to catch the bus.

'_I am ever so certain I should be relieved that my father is happy and has found love again, but I'm ever so sure that I am still hurt by this. I will have a new mother and I'm oh so certain that I don't want to replace Mom.' _

The bus snapped Lila out of her thoughts and she put on a smile and stepped into the vehicle. Arnold was getting up and moving for Phoebe to sit in his place so that Gerald and Phoebe can have some time to talk alone; the redhead decided to sit with the now lonely Arnold.

"Good Morning Arnold" she said politely sitting next to him.

"Oh hey Lila, how are you today?"

Suddenly her father's words repeated in her head and she lost herself in the moment, her smile slipping and a worried expression as she stared at the backseat in front of her. Puzzled Arnold snapped her out by saying "Is everything alright?"

Finally realizing that she was showing how she felt, she softly put back on her smile and decided to just wave the whole thing away like nothing.

"I'm ever so sure I'm fine Arnold"

Arnold was giving her a worried look but then smiled friendly at her.

"Oh, okay Lila, but if there is anything wrong or if need someone to talk to, I'm here"

The bus had finally arrived to the school; she got up along with Arnold and walked out of the bus; it was raining and she was about to put out her umbrella but then she tripping on the edge of the side walk, closing her eyes and getting ready to feel the painful impact on the cement. When that pain never came, Lila opened her eyes and felt someone holding her preventing her to fall; turning her face she saw Arnold had been the guy who caught her.

"Are you okay Lila?"

"Oh Arnold, thank you for catching me, I'm ever so happy to have you as a friend." Lila, for the first time that day, had a honest happy smile, even if just a little one.

Both headed towards the school, as Lila put her umbrella and books in her locket she turn and saw a very soaked and muddy Helga looking like she's had a dreadful day already.

She saw Arnold talk to Helga about her idea of tormenting the fourth graders. She giggled softly to herself knowing full well how much Helga admired and loved Arnold. He really is a great guy and Lila knew Arnold was a gem, but she was no thief and besides she already had her eye on his oh so attractive cousin Arnie (Lila was always surprised that no other girl had fallen for him), who had moved into the city recently and would start school next year with them.

Arnold used to have a crush on Lila and she had one on him too, but it was only briefly, and after that she began to understand the difference between a crush and true love. If she did feel the same for Arnold, she would have dated him even if she knew about Helga's secret.

However she didn't have any feelings except for the love of a friend.

At lunch she sat alone and suddenly memories of her mother flashed in her mind.

"_**And so the little duck found his mother and they lived happily together" A beautiful auburn hair woman softly spoke after reading the picture book to her five year old daughter. Brushing her daughter's hair away from her face she lean down and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight my little ducklin" she began to walk towards the door turning off the light.**_

"_**Mom, are you ever so certain will always be together and live happily like the duck in the story?" Lila said sitting up and looking at her mother. The older woman walks back and sat beside her daughter smiling. **_

"_**Always, I will always be here with you" she replied putting her hand on her daughter's heart. **_

Suddenly the twelve year old was brought out of her flashback when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Arnold's worried expression; finally she knew she had been caught day-dreaming.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem like you have a lot on your mind and I'm worried."

"Oh Arnold, I would ever so much want to tell someone but at the moment I don't feel like talking but if you would like, you can sit next to me and we can talk about something else" Lila said, feeling like ignoring her heart ache for the time being, and knowing that Arnold was always a nice companion.

"Sure Lila, no problem" He said taking a seat next to her.

"So have you figured out how you feel about a oh so certain…someone,"

Lila asked knowing that Arnold was confused about the whole FTI thing that had happen three years ago. Every time he tried to move on and forget the incident he was always lead back to it. Lila knew he had some sort of feelings towards Helga but they were both still shy and acted like "good boy, bad girl; the bully and the wet blanket"

Lila smiled when she saw Arnold blush and look away, turning his head to see Helga. For a moment both of them noticed her behavior, and it seemed like she didn't have anything to eat. Lila and Arnold both knew of her home like issues; usually Helga would comment about her parents like it had no effect on her but no kid would be unaffected by such negligence. They both knew she was a good person with a soft side, but she hid what she really was and took her anger on everyone else.

"Well like always she's been putting her walls up and to be honest I'm getting pretty tired of trying to be her friend. After everything that happened three years ago it seems like nothing has changed and I guess I'm just so tired. I want to help her but she keeps making it harder every year." Arnold said sadly looking back at Lila.

Lila sighed and knew that Helga was someone who didn't want the world to get close to her.

"I'm ever so sure that she'll open up someday but maybe it's time that I had a little talk with her."

"Nah, it's not your problem Lila." Arnold tried to talk her out of that idea; after all, everyone knew that, for some reason, Helga had never liked Lila that much.

"I know but you're my friend, and you always help people even when they don't ask for because you know they need a hand; and I would ever so much like it if you saw her for who she is."

"You act like you know" he was a little puzzled by her answer. The sweet girl just smiled but he made Arnold feel like she was basically saying 'I know something you don't', a very unusual look for Lila.

Arnold turned and saw Gerald talking to a sixth grader; he sighed knowing that this whole thing wouldn't end well if he kept this up. A thought popped in his head and he turned to watch Phoebe's reaction. He smiles when he notices both Phoebe and Helga were looking at Gerald. Phoebe's face showed that she was mad; she finally looked around and did bite into her sandwich a bit too forcefully. Helga dragged her eyes back at her friend. Arnold couldn't help but stare at her once again wondering if he'd ever see the real Helga. He knew she was much better than how she acts with everyone.

He knew that she had a deep love for her best friend just like he had for his best friend; Gerald was pretty much a surrogate sibling for Arnold, and he knew Helga and Phoebe had a similar bond. He also knew that Helga acted like she didn't care when people were watching her, but would do anything to protect the little genius, and Arnold had no doubt she would do the same for any classmate in serious trouble.

Back at San Lorenzo, when they were on the search for his parents, Phoebe was attacked by some snakes and Gerald helped her get away from them. She cried as her leg bled from one of the snakes actually did bite her; Helga took control of the situation and ordered the boys to grab some water from the lake nearby; both did as she ordered, scared out of their minds. Arnold grabbed a large leaf and began to pour some water on it not having any bottle in handy since their bags were lost somewhere.

Gerald helped bring the leaf full of water back to the girls, both boys careful not to spill any. As they got close Arnold was shocked to see Helga sucking on Phoebe's leg and spiting the poison out; tears had fallen down her eyes but she held strong and managed to get out as much poison as possible. The day proved that there was more to Helga then meets the eye; even he didn't know what to do at a time like that.

"Arnold?" A sweet voice asked, snapping him away from his thoughts.

"Huh? I'm sorry Lila, what were you saying?"

"I'm ever so certain the bell had rung and lunch is over"

"Oh, I'm sorry Lila, I must have zoned off" Getting up and throwing their lunches away and walking to class; when recess started Arnold walked to the bench and began to think about a certain pigtailed girl.

'_This whole thing has been driving me crazy; I want to know if she really does pick on me because she…has feelings for me. Why do I care anyway?'_ He inwardly asked himself.

Lila sat next to him on the bench but she didn't look his way as she was lost in her own thoughts.

'_Dad is going to remarry, I should feel so happy…but why don't I?'_ She thought sadly before noticing she was crying. Wiping her eyes and trying to remain calm and recollect herself she noticed Arnold staring at her.

"Something is bothering you Lila, what's wrong?" He asked moving closer towards her. Lila knew that as soon as her eyes met his, that he would not let her walk away from this. Inwardly she was touched by his kindness; he was really a true friend she can always rely on.

"This morning my father had told me some ever so disturbing new; I should feel bad that I feel this way but I'm ever so certain that I'd be lying if I said I was."

Arnold moved much closer to hear her and he put his arm around her hoping that she wouldn't get offended and thinks of it in a wrong way. He wanted to comfort her as a friend and tell her that he was there listening.

"My father just asked his ever so important girlfriend to marry him, I should feel happy but sadly…I just… I can't accept it. I know my father ever so much loves this woman but I don't feel like replacing my own mother."

Lila's shoulders shook as she finally let her pain come forth, Arnold being the nice and caring guy he is decided to give the girl a hug, holding her close to him. She laid her head on his chest and sobbed, they stood like that for a while until Lila finally lifted her head.

"Thank you… I'll be back; I don't want everyone to notice I was crying." The red hair girl stood up and walked into the bathroom. Arnold's eyes followed her, feeling the need to protect his friend, but decided to wait until he had a really good idea or advice for Lila before actually offering some; this obviously was a very delicate situation for the redhead. When she finally went inside of the school he turned his head to see Harold and Sid laughing as they messed with Eugene's skates. He wanted to tell them to stop and to do the right thing but he knew they wouldn't listen.

Sighing to himself and getting up ready to tell them to stop, his eyes instantly caught Helga; she was just standing there in deep thought. He admired her from a far; he also knew that he liked her, and probably for a long time now, but didn't think it was that big of deal until she confessed her love to him.

'_Was it really a heat of the moment?' _He wondered for the millionth time. He watched her stand there, looking like a beautiful masterpiece. She may have her flaws but Arnold knew better to look at them. She may not be as pretty as Ruth or Lila, in a conventional way, but she was beautiful in her own, unique way, and something about her… attracted him. Like a moth to a flame, he knew she was dangerous and yet he always wanted to get closer.

It all started because of her confession; back then he had some crushes that didn't last very long and then after everything that happened, he just couldn't handle the fact that she told him that she loved him. He agreed to forget about the whole thing but he did it because he wanted to think it over. He was never the type of guy who would hurt someone's feelings; it wasn't in his nature so when she told him… he needed some time to think about it, and the 'heat of the moment' excuse was a perfect escape.

When he went to find his parents, Helga and he were lost in the jungle. He was busy trying to find the rest of their classmates, so he searched for smoke since it was starting to get dark, and maybe they already had made a fire.

_**Walking towards a cliff and looking around he found no smoke. That's when the cliff's edge cracked; luckily Helga pulled him back up. They both were in the middle of talking when suddenly the whole cliff caved in. Both kids fell and Helga had jumped on him holding him tight as they fell into the darkness. **_

While he was daydreaming of that flashback he was snapped out of it when he heard a loud scream. Eugene's roller skate's wheels began to fall apart and he landed on Helga. For a moment Arnold panicked and ran to assist them; maybe Eugene was used to these accidents, but he wasn't sure about Helga, and they both have actually gotten hurt in the past, even getting some minor fractures (more than MINOR in Eugene's case).

"I'm okay." Eugene said, still seeing stars. Helga groaned and sat up, finally figuring out what hit her.

"You won't be if you don't get OFF!"

Eugene's eyes widened and got off her as fast as he could but sadly he accidently put more pressure on Helga's stomach making her groan.

"I'm sorry Helga, it was an accident!"

Helga didn't reply; she was busy laying her head back on the ground and looking up and the sky, trying to resist the urge of murdering Eugene before standing up.

Phoebe ran up to Helga, she and Arnold joining her after a few moments.

"Helga, are you okay?" Phoebe asked bending down and looking at her friend with a worry expression on her face.

Finally Helga got up.

"I'll be fine once I kill Eugene; slow and painfully."

"But it was just an accident Helga and he did say he's sorry." Looking up, she saw Arnold standing close to her, and Helga couldn't help glaring at him; he gulped knowing she was not in a mood.

"Eugene is always causing "_accidents_" , Arnoldo. I swear this kid is a walking disaster!"

"Yeah but he said he was sorry, and it wasn't really his fault." Arnold said trying to reason with her.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it, Hair Boy" Finally she stomped away and he watched her go, with Phoebe joining her after helping Eugene stand up. Turning his head, Arnold saw Lila coming back.

Lila smiled at him; it seemed like she needed some time to collect herself since her eyes did seem a little red but she smiled sweetly at him and sat back down on the bench with him, although her head was down. Arnold lifted up her chin surprising Lila for a moment and leaned closely to her.

"If you ever need anything, just call me" Arnold said looking at the girl whom he loved as friend.

She lifted her head up and gave Arnold a smile… then proceeded to hug him. As the two friends hugged Arnold began to hear a lot of other kids talking. He knew right there that he had to let Lila go or else they would begin to start rumors. Naturally he was right because he heard them after a few moments.

"I think there is something going on with them" Nadine whispered loudly to Rhonda.

"I guess they're dating now" Rhonda whispered back and Nadine just nodded. Arnold let go of Lila but gave her a small reassuring smile.

The bell had rung and Arnold stood up and turned towards Lila.

"I'm going to see something before heading to class. Are you sure you're okay?"

Lila stood up and held her books against her chest.

"Yes I'll be fine, thanks ever so much for comforting me" She then leaned towards him which gotten Arnold a little nervous. "You'll make a wonderful boyfriend to Helga," she said before winking and walking pass him to class. Arnold blushed at her comment and decided to go find Helga.

He smiled when he found her hiding behind the trash cans staring at her golden locket.

'_It's funny how dense I used to be. I never really noticed some of the things Helga did until I discovered her secret.'_ He decided to head to class and act like he didn't see her hiding there.

Arnold felt conflicted; after trying to be kind and work on his project with Helga, she started to become more snappish towards him. After having an enormous fight he began to taunt her by stating that she would not hit him. He knew he was over taking a big risk and yet he felt pleased to push her a little; after all, even his patience had a limit and he still felt some anger whenever he thought back to the years she had bullied him. He never let it show but the feelings were repressed deep within him. He wanted to help and be friends with her and truly start to see her for who she was; however, today was not the case.

After trying to handle his taunting for some time, Helga's own defenses crumbled and, out of excuses and fearing for her reputation, she punched him in the stomach because she was too much of a coward to let her pride aside. Arnold stood there holding onto his stomach as he felt wetness fall down his cheeks. The hit did hurt, a lot (it was no secret that Helga's punches were powerful enough to knock down almost any guy in a three miles radius), but that wasn't the reason he started to cry; it was a deep sorrow within his heart. The mere fact that she actually punched him was the cause of his tears.

Of all the years he had known her, she had never hit him. Pushed him yes but never out right hit him.

'_I'm done'_ He thought darkly to himself. _'I'm tired of chasing someone who doesn't want help. I'm done trying to be there for her when all she gives me is grief. I'm so done-there isn't anything good about her. Not anymore.' _

He felt his best friend grab his arm; he slowly stood up and wiped his eyes knowing that everyone was watching him. He didn't care at the moment; he knew his friends would gossip about the event that took place; Helga normally only punched really annoying guys, even if threatening to beat up anyone on a regular basis, but even those that didn't like the Pataki girl that much could ever imagine she would actually hurt Arnold, someone whose life was practically dedicated to assist others, including Helga herself.

Both boys decided to walk home, Arnold not feeling much like talking or answering any of his friends that tried to say anything to him. He went inside his house without even saying goodbye to Gerald and walked to his room.

'_Maybe it will be best if I don't go to school tomorrow. I'll let this whole thing blow over.'_ He thought while lying on his bed. He rolled onto his side and slipped his shoes off. He laid there on his side curled up and, closing his eyes, he let his tears fall down his cheeks soaking his pillow.

'_I feel so stupid letting this bother me; but I can't help it, I could have sworn I saw the real her when we were in the jungle. Not only that but I also discovered something about her and when I did…I knew there was so much more to her.'_

_**As both ten year olds fell off the cliff's edge, they both held onto each other screaming, the wind blew against their bodies and their hearts hastily beat. Thoughts of death raced through their minds before they saw what was below them. **_

_**The water was raging and it seemed that it was heading towards the waterfall; despite his rapid heartbeat, he held Helga tighter.**_

"_**Hold on Helga!"**_

_**The girl couldn't hear him due her screams. They both fell into the **__**icy cold water**__** and the waves pushed them towards the waterfall but Arnold tried with all his might to swim back to the shore so that maybe they would be able to get to land and avoid the waterfall but he couldn't. **_

_**They both fell downward and before Arnold knew it; his grip was lost on Helga.**_

"_**HELGA!" **_

_**He swallowed some water and tried to hold his breath but somehow everything became pitch black. He woke up, sun blazing in his eyes, the birds of the wild making their calls, the water splashing right by his face. Arnold slowly rolled onto his back putting his arm over his eyes to block the sun. He groaned when he felt his chest start to hurt and for a moment he was confused as to where he was. He slowly stood up and rubbed his head that started to ache a little. Putting one hand on the ground he gripped a bunch of wet grass, looking down he realized that he was sitting on land, the grass and rocks reached to the water but stopped near the jungle. He stood up and brushed himself off before he realized what had happen. **_

"_**The waterfall," He said and then closed his eyes… suddenly he quickly opened them wide. "HELGA!" He shouted.**_

_**As he began to search for her all he found was a heart shaped locket that floated towards him.**_ _**Curiously he picked it up and turned it around to see his own picture in it.**_

"_**Hey I remember this." His eyes widened when he remembered about the missing blonde. Without thinking he put the locket in his pocket and rushed into the water to search for her but he found no luck. His hair was soaking wet and falling behind him. He swam by the waterfall, a beautiful rainbow shine by the falls, but this was lost to him as he was on a search to find his classmate and friend. **_

_**He stopped when he heard groaning noises, as he turned he saw Helga holding onto the boulders, barely conscious and yet she still held on. Her hair was down now; the rubber bands that kept the pigtails, and most people didn't even know they existed, were no longer there, but she still had her pink bow, although now it was soaked and drooping down her blonde hair. Arnold swam to her and put his hands on her shoulder.**_

"_**Helga wake up" Helga opened her right, sapphire eye, and then opened the other. **_

"_**Are you okay?" He asked feeling like he had to protect her. **_

_**She slowly rubbed her eyes and lazily looked up at him, and then took a look at her surroundings.**_

"_**Crimeny, I had a funny feeling I wasn't home," she said sounding more tired with a hint of playfulness. Arnold just smiled and laughed causing Helga to become fully awake, turn her head, and notice a very soaked Arnold smiling at her. For a moment she wanted to stare and go into her swooning but she decided that now was not the time. **_

"_**Come on I think everyone is looking for us." Arnold said walking into shore; suddenly there was a splash that made Arnold to turn back at Helga. She must have fallen because she was in the water; she came back up spitting some water. He heard her mutter "Stupid rocks" but he ignored it for the time being, as he walked towards the entrance of the jungle and noticed a net that was hung on a branch of a tree which had a carving of an eye. **_

'_**An eye? THE GREEN EYE PEOPLE!' He thought feeling shocked. 'They must have helped us survive the waterfall'**_

_**Arnold happily turned around to explain to Helga what he had found out but then…**_

_**His heart stopped.**_

_**He watched Helga walk onto the shore with her wet hair down; she grabbed some of her blonde hair and tried to squeeze water from her hair. What made him stop everything he was doing was the fact that her hair was parted and perfectly placed on the left side of her face, hiding her eye. Helga continued to try to look decent by straightening her clothes; she noticed that she didn't have her rubber bands, as a matter of fact her hair must have looked out of place and messy because of how free it was. Looking back up she saw Arnold's stunned face. **_

_**The words ran through his head; the same parting words from this dream girl; the one who spent Valentine's Day with him, the one girl he never forgot and still kept her red shoe. **_

'_**Au revoir**__** Arnold'**_

_**Arnold knew right then that this girl was Cecil but the real question was why. Why would she pretend to be his pen pal and have a date with him? It made no sense but as he thought more about her confession, it hit him like a ton of bricks. **_

'_**She really does love me…doesn't she?' He thought looking at the girl who tortured him all his childhood, who picked on everyone and who kept throwing spitballs at him. He was confused and even more shocking…his heart wouldn't stop beating so fast. He tried to say something… anything. **_

_**But his throat was dry and as he opened his mouth to say something… nothing came out. Finally Helga couldn't take it anymore. **_

"_**Why are you looking at me like that for…?"**_

'_**What? Do I have something on my face?' She thought out loud trying so hard not to blush.**_

_**The moment was silent and both stood there staring at each other; finally Helga had enough and cleared her throat putting on her tough girl act.**_

"_**Hey Football head, why don't you take a picture; it'll lasts longer" She brushed past him. He turned to watch her walk away and slowly he began to smile while his eyes got a dreamily look. **_

"_**Whatever you say…Cecil" he whispered. **_

He laid there in his bed thinking about all the hints that he ignored while around Helga; after finding his parents and defeating La Sombra, the Green Eyes had welcomed him and Helga into their tribe. He shook his head but he thought of the welcome they gave when the kids along with his parents won the battle. After sending La Sombra to prison for his crimes against the tribe, Arnold, Helga and his parents raced through the jungle to find their missing friends, and later had caught Gerald and Phoebe in the middle of having a very heated kiss, in which they quickly stopped and made up a lame excuse for it. Helga inwardly cheered for her best friend while Arnold just blushed at having to interrupt their tender moment.

They all agreed to find the rest of their classmates in the morning as the sun was already setting down. Arnold had gotten to spend the whole evening with his friends and parents. His mother had started to act very motherly towards him by holding him and running her fingers through his hair, while telling him stories about living there. He got the best gift he ever wanted, his parents to be with him again. To have the missing piece of his soul returned to him, all thanks to his friends.

He turned at one point and saw Helga's soft smile and her eyes lit up while staring at him. His heart started to beat and he felt his stomach doing flips. She then turned away and put back on her indifference mask, but he knew better.

The next day they had found the rest of the classmates and even Olga had a little fight with her sister for "running off into the jungle" and how worried she had been. Helga just rolled her eyes at his sister. The day was spent seeing more of the jungle, enjoying the view and learning about the Green Eyes' culture and the jungle's creatures.

"_**I can't STAND being here another minute Nadine" Rhonda complained while trying to brush off her already dirty shirt.**_

"_**But Rhonda don't you want to see more of these leafcutter ants, or the-"**_

"_**NO Nadine! No more bugs!" Rhonda yelled feeling more grossed out.**_

_**Meanwhile Arnold noticed something was wrong with Helga; she looked so sad standing there, pressing her hand against her heart. He watched her for a while before remembering about her**_ locket.

'_**I've got to sneak her locket in her bag somehow' He thought to himself. He just stared at her and something felt wrong.**_

'_**Why does she look so sad? I wish she would tell me but I already know she won't.' His heart was aching at the sight of her expression. She closed her eyes and let the wind blow against her face… she looked so beautiful. **_

'_**Wait? Beautiful?' He thought trying to figure out where did that came from. 'Well, I mean she does look very pretty like that,' he thought. **_

_**He decided to find a way to put her locket back in her bag. His parents were discussing something with the tribe leaders and promised to meet him later on; they didn't want the rest of the class to find out exactly where The Green Eyes village was. The Green Eyes had already seen Arnold and Helga and according to his parents, they accepted them. Tomorrow his parents would be coming back to bring them to the tribe so the leader can congratulate them. **_

_**Luckily he had gotten to sneak the locket back in her bag without anyone noticing. He still couldn't believe it. **_

"_She loves me; what she said on top of FTI is true then. Why else would she dress like Cecil?"_ Arnold sighed while the memories kept coming. He regretted not demanding Cecil to tell him her true identity however he now knew who she was. In some strange way he always knew deep down but he tried so hard to deny it. Helga risked her own chance to be rich to help him save his neighborhood; she didn't have to but she did it: out of love for him. She pretended to be his pen pal because she wanted to have a date with him; at first he didn't know what to think but after carefully thinking about it he began to understand her better.

The day when they saved the neighborhood things between them changed; thanks to him giving Helga a good opening, she took back her confession and pretended it was the heat of the moment. However he never forgot; he smiled when she turned her back to him thinking that he was dense, that she would get away from it. What she didn't know was that he allowed her to take it back; he knew she wasn't lying because it didn't make sense. She risked everything for him and he was supposed to believe it was because she loved a good mystery?

It had taken him some time to realize his own feelings for her, he didn't want to jump out and tell her because he was nervous. And it had been a long while since that confession; what if she did no longer feel the same? He knew she did even though she never said it; he saw her staring at him at times, then she would scowl but he always looked away and smiled.

He closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep, his stomach was bruised but so was his heart. He finally fell asleep but while he slept one name escape from his lips.

"_Helga."_

_**Opening her eyes slowly, Helga regained conscience; her vision was blurry and her eyes dilated once the light hit them.**_

Widening her eyes, she noticed that she was in air, falling down; she was in some sort of weird place out of a Salvador Dali's painting. Clocks everywhere surround her but something was wrong (besides the obvious); they were all moving backwards.

_**'What the heck is going on?' She asked herself feeling terrified.**_

Finally she was falling fast down, screaming until she felt her body rolling on the ground and her head collide with the wall making a loud slamming sound.

Groaning in pain she sat up and rubbed her abused head. Opening her eyes only to be shocked by the sight she saw.

"Crimeny, I'm in my bedroom? But how did I get here?" She asked herself. Slowly standing up and looking towards her clock noticing that it was unplugged.

"I swore I plugged it before I left school today" Groaning she finally thought of the answer. "Miriam!"

Walking downstairs she found her mother sleeping on the couch.

"Miriam!"

Her mother woke up in a daze. "What? Huh?"

"Miriam what did I tell you two days ago; there is a socket by the chair over there by Bob's lazy boy. Why did you unplug my clock again?"

The older blonde turned around and looked at Helga in confusion.

"Helga honey, I only used the blender last night because something was wrong with the socket."

Sighing and feeling a headache come on Helga replied, "You did this two days ago, Miriam; don't you remember?"

"No this is the first time sweetie." Miriam yawned, and, finally giving up the fight Helga went into the kitchen to find out what time was it. Noticing that, again, she would be late she ran upstairs, packed her stuff and left.

"JUST great, I bet Wartz is going to make it three weeks!" She was late to her detention.

She noticed that the bus was still there at the bus stop; she started running to catch it but the driver starting to drive off; Helga banged the bus's rear but the driver didn't stop.

"That jerk!" She said then felt a few drops on her head, and it started raining hard; sighing she knew that something was after her because she just couldn't get a break! She started running again, this time to try getting to school on time.

Then she saw Lila and Arnold walking from out of the bus. Lila tripped over the edge of the cement and Arnold caught her; the red haired girl turned her head and said something to Arnold.

Helga was highly confused

"Didn't she pull this act two days ago? Or maybe it wasn't an act and she's just that clumsy."

Helga started walking towards the school and ended falling on the cement because a slippery spot she didn't notice on time. Turning around to sit on her butt she noticed the cut on her knee. It was bleeding.

'Wait...I already had a cut on my knee...same place too.'

Before she could examine it further the bus departed and left Helga covered in mud.

"Are you okay Helga?" Lifting her head she saw her best friend looking down on her with concern.

"Don't worry Phoebs, this same thing happened two days ago; so it's nothing new anyway." Helga said getting up on her own; her knee strung but she ignored it.

"Two days ago? I don't remember that" Both walked into the school but Helga couldn't help to feel a bit creeped out by this. Why didn't anyone seem to recall two days ago? She could understand it from Miriam, who barely remembered what day she lived most of the time, but Phoebe had a perfect memory.

"Can you believe it? We're going to be six graders soon." Phoebe said feeling giddy at the aspect of becoming a sixth grader.

Helga stared at her best friend for the longest moment.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Phoebe looked back at her friend and notice that she seemed scared.

"Maybe I should be asking you that."

Shaking her head and trying to dismiss it, Helga decided to repeat the words she said two days ago.

"Doi Phoebe, I can't wait to torment the little fourth graders, that would be-"

"Wrong. I don t think that s a good idea Helga," Helga turned around, shocked when her eyes met his.

Feeling the thought of hitting him, the guilt of it all made her want to set things right with him.

"Look Arnold. I just...I want to say I'm sorry"

Arnold looked shock and yet puzzled at the same time, then, he smiled and laughed.

"I don't think pushing me aside yesterday actually hurt me Helga"

"Pushing you? I punched you hard in the stomach! In front of the whole school; don't tell me you don't remember that; I don't hit that lightly." She said trying so hard not to freak out.

They both stood there staring at each other, finally Arnold lifted his hand up and put it on Helga's forehead.

"You're feeling okay?"

Helga step back and was confused even more when Arnold himself looked at her with confusion.

"So you mean to say that...I never punched you in the stomach?"

"No not really and why are you covered it mud?"

The bell had hung and Helga decided to walk away from the very confused Arnold and hide behind a wall.

_"What's happening? I swear I punched him unless...IT was all a dream?" _

Smiling, she immediately started feeling the weight off her

_"So it really was a dream? And I didn't hurt my beloved!"_ Helga did a little dance while grinning. She heard someone wheezing in back of her and turned around to Brainy.

"Hey there!"

"Um...hi"

"So, what's up, Creepy Breather?"

"Nothing...here," he said giving her a handkerchief before walking away.

The simple act alarmed her and she stared at it for a while.  
_  
"If I dreamed this up then why did I get everything exactly like it happened?_

When lunch arrived Helga was already trembling with shock. Everything in class happened the way it did two days ago. The same words, subjects, her classmates actually talk to her like nothing had happened. Helga had heard about 'deja-vu', how you sometimes could have the sensation of doing stuff you thought you did before, but this was too much.

"Hey Phoebs-what's the date today?" Helga needed to know; this whole thing was freaking her out.

"May 19."

_'May 19? What that was the same date two days ago! Oh Crimeny what is going on?'_

She felt like she had fallen in a different dimension because everything had been exactly the same it was two days ago. Mr. Simons was teaching the same stuff he did before, even the rest of the students were saying the same thing and doing the same stuff they did two days ago. It was lunch time and of course she had forgotten her lunch again.

She was so hungry since she didn't eat last night but she didn't want to say anything. As the little Japanese girl sat on the table she noticed that Helga didn't have a lunch box and asked what had happened.

"I um…well…I forgot it at home; you know Miriam. She can't boil water without burning the kitchen." She said feeling very creped out; this whole thing was just madden! She was actually repeating herself; she had said that same comment the previous day and now did it again without thinking.

"Well you can share mine if you want."

"Nah, don't worry about it Phoebs. I'll…survive." Turning around she saw Hair boy flirting with some unnamed blonde sixth grader. She remembered this and everything became clearer to her.

'_I knew it…I've entered the Twilight Zone! Well, at least I'm not the only human left on Earth, or the only normal-faced girl in a world filled up with pig-faced people.'_

She turn back at her best friend, she didn't want to say anything unlike last time. Maybe it was best this way? Of course Phoebe turned around anyway and saw Gerald and the blonde girl walk to a table, both laughing and sitting down.

'_I gotta find out what's going up with him and this chick, and if Geraldo is toying with Phoebe's feelings, then nothing in this or any other weird dimension will save him from a beating!' _

She saw Arnold sitting by Lila; she couldn't stop wondering what was going on. He seemed like nothing had happen between them; no argument, no punching, no heart-breaking remorse… like…

'_I wonder if I did go back in time and if so how can I do it again?'_

The bell had rung and the next hour was the same, everything repeated itself and finally recess was here. Both girls walked outside while kids were running past them to get outside, Helga already knew what she had to do; she turned to her left side in time. Eugene flew past her and knocked down Sheena instead of her.

_´I really did go back in time.'_

Sheena blushed when she saw Eugene's face right next to hers. Since she was much farther away from where Helga was, he ended up landing face first instead of slightly on the side. Sheena always did like Eugene; he was clumsy but he had a good heart, loyal, kind and very talented. Eugene just stared into her eyes.

_´'Well Gosh…she had pretty eyes.' _Eugene, still being a lot shorter than most of his classmates, didn't catch a good look of Sheena's eyes until this moment, he and was enjoying it.

The spell was broken as soon as they heard Harold shouting.

"Ooooh look at the love birds; HA HA HA!"

Both blushed and Eugene quickly stood up and helped Sheena up. Eugene put his hand on the neck of his neck trying to find something to say.

"Um…sorry."

Sheena just smiled.

"It's okay Eugene."

Helga laughed when she saw the whole thing; definitely, a much better outcome than her own accident with Eugene.

'_Who knew that it would take one knock down to get them to feel a romantic connection? _

Helga turned around to see Arnold walking up to her with a smile.

"That was pretty cool how you move so fast, it was like you timed it or something."

Helga blushed; she didn't know he was paying that much attention of what had happened.

"What can I say Football head, I'm quick on my feet." Her heart melted when he chuckled at her comment.

'_Maybe I should be nicer to him, I mean after everything I did…wait a minute, the project is today? That means I get to be pair up with him again! Oh I better NOT mess this up again!' _

"So…"

"So…"

'_This is weird, being able to talk to him without yelling or being mean to him. What should I say?'_

"You know tomorrow is that…um…fruity flower parade" Helga said not knowing where she was going with this. Arnold's eye lit up when, it made her wonder why.

"Oh yeah my grandma told me about it, it's supposed to be nice"

"Yeah… well, this town already has a cheese festival, so why not a flower parade?" She answered wondering what she should say to him. She noticed Lila walking towards them

'_Oh great.'_ Helga thought but then she noticed something about Lila. _'Why are her eyes red?'_

"Hey Lila," Arnold said, spotting her, and then he turned around back towards Helga. "I gotta go talk to Lila, I'll talk to you later Helga." He said walking towards her as she sat on the bench.

Phoebe walked behind her.

"Are you okay Helga?"

Helga didn't answer her as she stared at the couple; Arnold lifted Lila's chin and he was telling her something but she couldn't hear it.

Then she heard Rhonda and Nadine whispering behind her; she felt hurt and angry, jealous and sad. Why did he even like Lila?

'_Oh that's right, it's because I erased my name on the wall, geez I wish I could go back to…'_

She was shocked at her thoughts and then excitement burst inside her; finally the bell had rung, and a thought was practically yelling inside her head..

'_I got to find out how I did it!'_

I want to give a very special thanks to **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro **for editing this chapter for me. I was honored to have him assist me and I just want to say thanks for reading this LONG chapter! I'm sorry for the length of it, I'm thinking about making shorter chapters. ^^;

**The waterfall scene**: I must admit that I got this scene from a picture that was drawn by genaminna. I was hoping that I explained it well enough to fit the picture because I was inspired. (prays I did a good job): genaminna. deviantart art /HeyArnold- TJM –You –Remind –Me -78712124 (Just remove the spaces_)_

In this story I was trying to say that Helga wants to become a _**Novelist and a Poet**_ that travels around the world. However she doesn't want people to know what her real ambitions are. I believe that if Helga did become President, she would be the most successful one ever because she's strong, caring, loving, witty and smart. She is full of pride and her ferocity will come in handle but I don't think she would be this war tyranny type of person. That is NOT who Helga G. Pataki is because even though she bullies Arnold and the rest of the kids, it doesn't mean that she's really going to grow up like that. She's young and fears what people will think of her, everyone goes through these stages in life and this is her stage right now. People change and we all know that Helga does have a loving heart and she is a good person deep down, even Arnold knows this after all the torture she inflicted on him all these years. However like I stated, in this story Helga is hiding what she wants to be but don't think that her mind will forever be set on this, because people do change their majors but no, she is not going to run for president, I have even bigger plans for her. –Covers mouth- Oops…I said too much! LMAO XD


End file.
